Hush
by Oh Chunji
Summary: EXO Fanfiction / Suho Kris Pairing / GS/ Romance, NC 17 (kiss scene) / Mature / Adult / Vignette


**Title : Hush**

**Author : Oh Chunji**

**The Cast : Kris Wu | Kim Joonmyun (Suho) | Cho Kyuhyun | Kim Jongdae | Other**

**Genre : Romance | NC 17 (Ini seriusan .. gara-gara aku gagal nulis di Our Marriage Chapter 2 punya KrisHo ._. Yah mungkin hanya sekedar kiss? Entahlah .. -_-)  
Length : Vignette  
Rating : Mature / Adult**

**Disclaimer : I Am just owner of this Fanfiction. Don't plagiat~  
A/N : Ne Mic Chec I'm Suho- sorry, OH CHUNJI IMIDA *teriakpaketoa  
Nah, sesuai janjiku, aku bakal nge-publish Fanfiction baru yang (lagi-lagi) KrisHo.  
Untuk NC, aku udah berusaha, jadi jangan protes, jangan ketawa, dan jangan ngeledek *emanglosiapa?  
Dan sekali lagi, peraturan yang sudah di tetapkan, untuk yang belum cukup umur, jangan membaca Fanfiction ini dengan secara paksa, nanti tua sebelum waktunya dan itu tidak baik untuk ditiru. Jadi dimohon dengan tegas agar TIDAK membaca Fanfic ini. oke?**

**Summary : "Jangan bilang kepada siapapun untuk hal ini .."**

**.**

**.**

"_Aniya_!" ucap Kris sambil menutup mulut jahil seorang Jongdae yang beraninya mengucapkan secara langsung kepada _Noona_nya bahwa Kris menyukai Suho – Noona Jongdae –

Ya, mereka bertiga sedang berada di Kafe Mongseok hari ini.

"Kalau mulutmu sampai berkicau yang tidak-tidak lagi, akan kusiram dengan _cappucino_ku ini." ancam Kris sambil menatap tajam Jongdae.

"Ah .. iya iya _hyung_, sabar kali .." ujar Jongdae sambil mendorong pelan Kris untuk kembali duduk di kursinya. Suho hanya bisa menatap itu bingung.

"Apa sih maksud kalian? Kau menyukaiku? Tidak mungkin. Yeoja pendek sepertiku pasti tidak akan cocok denganmu yang tinggi semampai." Ujar Suho dengan nada khasnya, lembut. Kris yang menatap itu hanya bisa terdiam lalu berpura-pura menyedot _cappucino_nya kembali sambil mendengar tertawaan Jongdae yang ..

Menggelegar dan membuat Kris ingin memeriksakan telinganya ke Dokter THT.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Di Universitas Gongsoo ..

"Oke, kita kelas sudah selesai, silahkan masukkan barang kalian dan silahkan pulang." Ujar Kyuhyun – sang dosen – kepada seluruh mahasiswa – mahasiswinya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat mahasiswa serta mahasiswinya yang langsung bergerombolan keluar dari kelasnya hanya bisa tersenyum memandangnya. Dan saat kelas mulai sepi ..

Kyuhyun menghampiri Suho yang masih berada di dalam kelasnya – ya karena sibuk memasukkan barang-barangnya – lalu berbisik sambil berkata sesuatu di telinga kanan Suho. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, Suho pun tersenyum. Mereka berdua – Kyuhyun dan Suho – mulai berjalan keluar dari kelas. Dan pada saat itu juga, Kris masih terdiam melirik gerak-gerik dua orang itu. akhirnya ...

"Kim Joonmyeon!" panggil Kris membuat Suho dan Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Suho menoleh ke arah Kris sebentar lalu kembali menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-sshi, kau boleh jalan duluan." Ujar Suho kepada Kyuhyun yang dengan akhir, Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan dia bersama Kris berdua di kelas itu.

"_Mwoya_?" tanya Suho lembut sambil menghampiri Kris yang masih berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku .. Aku .."

"Hey, katakan yang benar, Kris .." kata Suho. Tanpa basa-basi, Kris segera memegang pergelangan tangan Suho lalu menuntun Suho tanpa suara yang bergeming.

.

.

"Hey, Kris! Kau akan membawaku ke mana?" tanya Suho mulai panik. Ya memang dirinya merupakan orang yang cepat panik jika tidak ada alasan yang jelas. Kris menoleh ke arah Suho.

"Ini kamarku, kenapa?" tanya Kris dengan nada santai. Perasaan Suho tidak enak sekarang saat Kris mulai menggandengnya masuk lebih dalam lagi ke kamarnya.

CEKREK

Mata Suho membesar saat dia mendengar suara kunci pintu yang diputar sehingga hasilnya pintu terkunci – dan ternyata itu adalah suara kunci milik Kris –

Suho membalikkan badannya dan sudah menemukan wajah Kris yang dihiasi dengan seringaian 'tidak normal'nya.

Langkah Suho mulai mundur ketika Kris berjalan mendekatinya. Yah, Feeling Suho memang benar-benar tidak enak sekarang. Dan akhirnya ..

Detak jantung Suho semakin cepat saat tahu dia sudah berada di pojok dinding kamar Kris. Kris kembali mengeluarkan 'seringaian'nya lalu perlahan mengelus pipi halus milik Suho.

"Suho, kau tau apa yang aku rasakan kepadamu?" tanya Kris. Suho hanya bisa menatap takut Kris lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ah .. kau tidak tau ya? Baiklah aku akan beritau kau bahwa aku .. mencintaimu lebih dari apapun." Ucap Kris. Suho hanya bisa diam karena kedua bahunya sudah ditahan oleh Kris.

"Jadi .. bolehkah aku .. mencuri?" tanya Kris. Suho kembali takut.

"Men-men-mencuri apa?" tanya Suho.

"Hah .. tentu saja mencuri ciuman pertamamu, Jongdae pernah bilang bahwa kau belum mempunyai _First Kiss _kan?" tanya Kris lagi.

Mendengar itu, badan Suho kembali menegang, dadanya sekarang sesak dan rasanya ia ingin menangis. Kris mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan akhirnya bibir kecil Suho menempel di bibir Kris.

Ciuman itu sangat lama, sampai akhirnya dengan sembarangan, Kris menggigit bibir Suho, refleks membuat Suho memberontak kesakitan.

"Hiks .. Hiks .." isak Suho membuat Kris langsung menyudahkan ciumannya.

"Hey, _uljimayo_ .." ujar Kris sambil menghapus air mata yang keluar dari mata bulat Suho.

Terdiam begitu lama ..

Kembali dengan nekat, Kris membuka satu per satu kancing _blouse _Suho, membuat Suho kembali terkejut.

"K-K-Kris, lepaskan!" kata Suho sambil berusaha menutup _Blouse _nya kembali tapi gagal, tetap saja, Kris masih membukanya paksa sampai akhirnya _Blouse _itu terlepas dari badan mungil Suho.

"KEMBALIKAN BLOUSE-KU KRIS!" teriak Suho sambil menatap takut Kris yang kembali menunjukkan 'seringaiannya'.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya nanti, sekarang. Lepaskan rokmu juga, Nona Kim." Kata Kris.

"_MICHISEOYO!?_" kata Suho kembali dengan nada yang keras.

"Ya aku gila. Aku sudah gila karena cintaku padamu." Kata Kris memegang kedua bahu Suho – lagi –

Dengan cepat, Kris kembali mencium Suho dengan ganas, bahkan dia sempat mencium leher Suho sehingga terdapat bekas yang berwarna keunguan tertinggal di sana.

"_YADONG_!" jerit Suho sambil mendorong Kris dengan tenaganya – ya akhirnya bisa –

Tapi ulah Kris tidak sampai situ saja ..

Kris kembali memeluk Suho lalu segera berbisik.

"Kau milikku sekarang, Nona Kim."

"ANDWAE!" ujar Suho kembali mendorong Kris menjauh darinya.

PLAK

Dengan perasaan yang muak, Suho menampar lelaki 'porn' itu dengan sangat keras di pipi kanannya dan mendorongnya sampai jatuh.

"KAU MERUSAK TUBUHKU! KAU JUGA SUDAH MERUSAK SEGALANYA! PERLUKAH AKU MELAPORKANMU KE POLISI!?" bentak Suho. Suho segera mengambil _Blouse_nya dan memakainya kembali lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar Kris. Sesaat Suho terdiam lalu menoleh ke arah Kris.

"Aku benci kau." Ucapnya singkat

BRAK

Suho menutup pintu kamar itu sangat keras, namun tidak mengejutkan Kris. Dan anehnya, Kris hanya bisa diam membeku sambil berpikir.

'_Apa yang tadi aku lakukan kepada orang yang kucintai sendiri?'_

**~THE END~**

DUARRR~~~~ APAAN AH! *pukulbangnaga

Yah kalo kalian enggak puas, maaf tidak melayani #authornyasomplak

.

.

**NEXT RELEASE / PUBLISHED FF :**

**Suddenly, I Love You : Sequel of 'Hush' | Chaptered | Kris Suho Pairing | GS | Romance | Teen**

.

.


End file.
